


Enter Mockingbird

by Rekall



Category: Secret Avengers
Genre: Action, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekall/pseuds/Rekall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi gets recruited into the Secret Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enter Mockingbird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicasen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicasen/gifts).



To be fair, the thug threw the first punch. It wasn't Bobbi's fault that she ducked out of the way and with a kick to his face he ended up flat on his back. He had it coming.

The second thug was slightly smarter. He pulled out a gun and tired shooting Bobbi but she snapped her battle staves together to form a staff and pole vaulted over his head. As soon as her boots landed on the ground, she swung the staff up, knocking the man unconscious as it struck the back of his head.

Spinning the staff, Bobbi strolled back over to the first thug who was struggling to get up. She placed one end of the staff against his chest and shoved him back down. "Now, tell me what I want to know."

He spilled it all. Where the drugs were coming from, who they were being delivered too, everything. All that Bobbi needed to know to stop them for good. But that would be another night. She needed time to scope out the area so she didn't stumble in blind and end up in trouble. Instead for the time being she would head home.

It didn't take long for Bobbi to reach her building. It was one of the reasons why she had taken such an invested interest in removing the drug trade from the area. Bobbi liked her apartment. It was a nice apartment. The problem was it got too quiet at times. It was a culture shock after living at the Avengers mansion for so long.

Clint was the one who she missed the most. She wasn't even sure how things fell apart between them. Things had been fine between them. Or at least she thought they had been fine. Obviously not. Because the next thing she knew they were getting a divorced and Clint was dating Jessica Drew. 

Bobbi sighed as she stripped off her uniform and got ready for bed. She missed Clint but she wasn't going to fight to get him back. Even if it meant taking out her frustrations on two-bit thugs and drug dealers.

* * *

The next afternoon Bobbi was relaxing on her couch, reading a book, when the door was suddenly kicked in. She reacted instantly, rolling off the couch and grabbing her battle staves which she had kept nearby. The first one, a woman, came at her. Sweeping the battle staves at the woman's legs, Bobbi knocked her to the ground and elbowed her in the gut to keep the woman down while Bobbi dealt with the others. 

The second charged at Bobbi as she stood. She was faster than him though. She flipped him and he landed on her coffee table, breaking it. It was a shame. Bobbi liked that coffee table too. It was an antique. But at least it seemed to have at least knocked him out.

The third grabbed her from behind, locking her arms. Her battle staves fell to the floor as Bobbi was unable to hold her grip on them. She tried wiggling out of his grasp but he held on strong. It was a pain. If she could only get an arm free she could take him on. 

"Did I come at a bad time?" 

Bobbi glanced at the voice and found Natasha stepping around the ruined door. As Natasha walked towards Bobbi she kicked the woman on the floor who had been in the process of getting back up. 

"No, not really," Bobbi said as she continued to struggle in the man's grasp. 

"I didn't realize you had company."

"You know me, always a party gal."

"Need some help?"

"I got it."

Bobbi slipped her leg between the man's and kicked backwards. It got the result she expected. The man released her as he clutched his groan in pain. Bobbi spun and punched him in the head. He fell to the ground in a heap, joining his friends. 

"Any ideas on who they are?" Natasha asked as she reached Bobbi's side. 

Bobbi shook her head while she dusted off her hands. "I've been chasing drug dealers but these guys are different." 

They were wearing different clothing for one. Their outfits were more professional. They had a more of a professional mercenary vibe, not the two-bit thugs she had been dealing with lately. Plus Bobbi was positive she hadn't been followed. The thugs the drug dealers employed weren't smart enough to accomplish tailing her without getting caught.

These guys were something else entirely. 

"We'll look into it later," Natasha said before changing the subject. "Right now I need to talk to you about something; something big."

That got Bobbi's attention. "What?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D is interested in you."

That was not what Bobbi expected. It didn't surprise her that Natasha still had ties to S.H.I.E.L.D, she just didn't expect for Natasha to be so open about it. "You're here on S.H.I.E.L.D's behalf? Why?"

Of course though, Natasha wasn't going to give her a straight answer. "Clint and I are working on something."

If Clint was involved there was no way Bobbi was going to just forget about it. She still deeply cared about him. She would never stop caring about him. "Tell me more."

"A S.H.I.E.L.D agent, Coulson, wants to meet with you."

The name was unfamiliar to Bobbi but that didn't surprise her. She knew S.H.I.E.L.D had recently gone through a lot of changes. There were even rumours floating around that there was another Nick Fury. Bobbi wasn't quite sure she believed that one though. 

"What's the deal?"

"That's for Coulson to explain."

Bobbi thought about it. She hadn't worked for S.H.I.E.L.D for a long time. On the other hand, the change would be good for her. She had been bored since her Avengers team had broken up. She liked being a hero. It was a side of her that would never go away. Plus Clint was involved. It would be nice working with him again. Things were always more fun when Clint was around. Still though, it seemed almost too good to be true. There had to be a catch somewhere.

"What about these guys," Bobbi said, indicating to the two men and one woman still on her floor. 

"S.H.I.E.L.D will take care of them."

"Then, okay." She would at least hear the offer. It was the least she could do. Especially when S.H.I.E.L.D was willing to help her out. "I'll meet with this Coulson guy."

* * *

Bobbi stared at her hand as she exited the conference room and began walking down the hallway of the Helicarrier. It was hard to believe that a simple hand shake was all it took to implant the technology to meddle with her mind. She didn't particularly like that side of things but Coulson had made a compelling pitch, even if she could no longer remember it. 

As she walked down the hallway, Bobbi passed a group of S.H.I.E.L.D agents, one of which she recognized. It was the woman who had attacked her in her apartment only a few hours ago. It all clicked into place inside Bobbi's mind. She had been set up. 

"Hey - " Bobbi started to say before her mind began going blank. 

REDACTED.


End file.
